


Навязчивая идея.

by Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Humor, this is all lavi's fault
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-08
Updated: 2009-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes/pseuds/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes
Summary: Уолкер пытается заплести Канде косичку.





	Навязчивая идея.

Долгое время Аллена терзала одна навязчивая идея…  
Главный объект, ставший ее причиной, на данный момент ровным шагом шел по коридору, как обычно одаряя всех несчастных проходящих мимо него своим «фирменным добрым взглядом» на пару с косоватым оскалом.  
Неожиданно его дальнейший путь был прегражден подозрительно знакомыми когтями. На руке же переливалось нечто наподобие зеленого светлячка, в глазах мечника вечно ассоциируемое с нетривиальным растением характерного свойства, которое южные индейцы обычно используют для вхождения в транс.  
С угрожающим шелестом катана наполовину покинула ножны хозяина.  
— Ты нарываешься, стручок?.. – загробным голосом поинтересовался Юу. В этот момент вполне можно было поверить в слухи, что легенды о беспощадных экзорцистах расходились среди народа именно после знакомства с Кандой Юу.  
— Канда, — с ласковой улыбкой Аллен перешел в свое «темное настроение". Милые ямочки на щеках сочетались с кривоватой усмешкой и лукавым взглядом. – Канда, я хочу заплести тебе косичку…  
— Пф! Ты повторяешь за тупым кроликом, гороховый стручок!  
Опасный блеск в глазах Уолкера загорелся с новой силой:  
— Канда, я очень хочу…  
— Отойди от меня!!! – лишь это успел выкрикнуть в воздух сметенный чистой силой Уолкера экзорцист.

***  
Как обычно прохлаждаясь в коридорах Ордена вместо того, чтобы честно выполнять свой долг управляющего, Комуи увидел странную и в каком-то роде дикую картину. Связанный Канда с кляпом во рту был приперт к стене когтями чистой силы Уолкера, который напевал себе под нос нечто музыкальное. При этом на его лице было ярко выраженное моральное удовлетворение. Очаровательно улыбаясь, Аллен плел косичку из черных волос…


End file.
